


You’re Gonna Catch a Cold (From the Ice Inside Your Soul)

by Venomed



Series: Thor and Loki Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon Compliant, Cold, Gen, How Do I Tag, It's confusing, Pre-Canon, Slight spoiler for Thor: Ragnarok on the 2nd chapter, Then it's in canon, except it's 3+1, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomed/pseuds/Venomed
Summary: 3 times Loki was unbearably coldAnd 1 time he wasn't





	1. 3 Times Loki Was Unbearably Cold

**1.**

The first time Thor had noticed how cold Loki was, he was sick from the heat of summer in Asgard. He was young – they both were – and didn’t think much of the unnatural, burning coldness of his brother. Thor had chalked it up to his seidr, trying to protect him (and, maybe if he hadn’t, the future events wouldn’t have transpired).

The younger brother had been watching Thor spar and train and play with his friends, whilst he read. Loki was sweating uncontrollably, because it was the hottest day Asgard has faced in years. He stood up, not willing to be out in the heat for a second more, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness. Dark spots started to cover his vision and it felt like he was falling.

There was a thud when Loki hit the ground. It wasn’t loud, but Thor’s adrenaline made him more aware of his surroundings. When he glanced at his black-haired brother, he was almost certain it was another trick. But it seemed to real and too raw, and Thor was stumbling to Loki’s side before he even knew he was. He placed a hand on the other’s forehead, expecting warmth. Instead, there was icy cold that bit at his palm, and Thor recoiled.

He stayed by his brother’s side, even as Sif left to find a healer and when his mother had rushed towards the two. Loki’s fragility had shaken him to his very core.

 

**2.**

The second time, Thor barely remembered the night. It was a drunken haze with the taste of Asgardian mead on his tongue. Why did they celebrate that night? Thor did not know, but it must have been a great feast, to have intoxicated him so thoroughly.

What he did remember did not match up to what his younger brother told him. Thor remembered the feeling acid and bile in his throat, because embarrassingly enough, he threw up in front of his fellow warriors. If he tried hard enough, he remembered disdained green eyes, Loki’s eyes. The memory of his arm around his brother’s shoulders as the trickster carried him to his chambers was prominent, however.

And, because he was a drunken fool that night, Thor did not think too much of Loki’s freezing hands that were glowing green with seidr. His younger brother was pissed and that took up all his thoughts. Thor could clearly see him silently seething, anger as burning and hot as his cold hands. Loki had spoken a few words, Thor did not remember what words, and there was a light then darkness.

The next day, Loki had told him lies and truths. He told him that Thor was drunk off his ass, a truth. Then, he said that Fandral had carried him to his chambers, a lie. When the thunderous god had asked him about the light, Loki laughed, saying that his eyes had not adjusted to the bright lighting of his room. A lie.

 

**3.**

The third time was the most memorable. The only thing warm about Loki was the blood spilling from his chest where the blade impaled him. There was no scalding ice, indicating Loki’s Jotunn heritage. There was no life or warmth in the trickster.

Somehow, this cold hurt – burned – more than the previous time. It burned a hole through his heart, leaving it frozen with grief and anger. Thor cried, he mourned for his younger brother. Because there’s no greater pain than death.


	2. And 1 Time He Wasn't

Loki was not warm, he never was. When Thor had embraced his younger brother, relieved that he was _real_ and on this ship with him, he expected the familiar biting cold. Loki’s hands were pleasantly cool instead. What was even more relieving, was that the only thing digging into Thor’s back, was the bottle opener he had thrown.

“You’re here,” the king breathed out.

“I’m here,” the trickster smiled, green eyes glinting.

Loki was never warm, and he isn’t always frostbitten cold either. Loki is a teasing breeze on a hot, summer day. Loki is him, and that was what Thor needed now.


End file.
